The truth about Cats and Villains
by Witch of Erie Knoll
Summary: Will and Layla's sophmore year at Sky High starts out normal. But the villain group known as the Cat Pack starts making trouble for everyone, and a girl must decided if she is a villain or hero? Just another year of High school. Not WarrenOc
1. Time for school

**After I watched Sky High for the third time, my mind was plauged by this story. So let's release it! I own nothing relates to or looks like Sky High. Except the villian team of Cat Pack is owned by me, as we as any other chracter not from Sky High in this fic.**

"So you two ready to go back to school?" Steve asked as he entered the kitchen. Josie walked over and straighten his blue tie. "Thanks dear."

"Of course we are," Layla replied in her cheerful voice. "We are sophomores this year, and hero support gets a lot more respect then it use too."

"I don't understand why you don't just join me in hero class," Will sulked. "We would have classes together. All you have to do is let principle Powers know how you caught Penny."

"I told you before Will," Layla sighed. "I don't care about labels."

"Will, Layla's right," Josie said as she flattened out her skirt. "You shouldn't force someone to be who they aren't. you should know that the best."

A ringing could be heard and Josie went for her black cell phone. Steve pulled the red phone out of his pocket.

"Other phone hun," Steve told her as he answered the phone. "Yes Mayor? The Cat Pack is robbing a jewelry store, we are on our way!."

"Have fun at school," Josie said as she took out her phone. "Hello? Mrs. Mandersfield? About the open house today…."

"I want to hear about your first day back tonight. Have fun kids," Steve said to Will and Layla as he followed his wife out of the kitchen.

"Want to watch it on the TV before we go?" Will asked as he headed towards the living room. Layla followed him, and sat on the couch as he switched the TV on.

"Late breaking news," the report said as a picture was shown of four bandits running out of a jewelry store with brown bags over their shoulders. "The Cat Pack has robbed another jewelry store downtown…wait! There is the Commander and Jetstream!"

"Looks like they are going to get the Cat Pack this time," Will said as he lean towards the TV. The Cat Pack was made up of at least twenty members and all of them dressed like some sort of cat.

"Which ones are they?" Layla asked him. She could never remember the names of the Cat Pack members, but Will could.

"Jaguar, the male in the jaguar suit, and there is Lady Tiger," he said as the girl in the tiger outfit knocked Jetstream down with her bag of jewels, and then proceeded to fight her with a male in a panther suit. "That is PanThorn fighting my mom. Then the last one is Midnight."

"What kind of cat is Midnight suppose to be?" Layla asked as she watch PanThorn and Lady Tiger tie up Jetstream then run for it. Jaguar got away too, but the Commander had a firm grip on Midnight.

"You regular black house cat," Will replied. "Know your enemies."

"Come on we are going to miss the bus," Layla sighed as Will turned off the TV. They headed out the door and started to head towards the bus stop. Coming from behind her, her put his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry about pushing the hero thing," Will replied. "I just want to spend more time with you. After all with you in hero support classes and me in hero classes, we won't get to see each other much."

"It's alright Will," Layla said, as she gave him a sweet smile. "We will always have the bus and lunch."

"Ya, I guess," Will sighed, as the bus pulled up. Stepping on the bus Will greeted Ron. "Yo Ron how was you summer?"

"Great Will," Ron said cheerful. Layla took the window seat and Will sat next to her. Slapping Zach's hand as he sat.

"How was your summer?" Will asked him.

"Awesome," Zach said as nodded his head toward Magenta sitting next to him. "Me and Mag spent a lot of time together, if you know what I mean."

"Please stop telling everyone that!" Magenta huffed. "I spent one day, just one! With you."

The rest of the ride to school went by quickly. When they landed at school, Will went to great Warren, who was sitting on the steps of school.

"Hey Warren," Will said as he sat down, the rest followed suit.

"So did you guys see who we having teaching special weapons class this year?" Magenta said as she watched two guys get frozen, when they tried to hit on ice girl.

"Mrs. Sword," Layla replied.

"She specializes in three hundred forty seven different types of guns. Seven hundred sixty six types of lasers. Four hundred eighty one different types of swords, daggers, and other blades. Plus countless other weapons." Ethan stated. "Or so I read."

"Hey look it's that quiet girl from the junior class hero support," Warren said as he pointed to a girl running across the field towards them. Long black raven colored hair blew behind her, as her denim short skirt, and leg warmed clad legs ran up the stairs. She glanced at them briefly as she passed, but Warren noticed her eyes where black, except in the middle was a yellow star and crescent moon.

"Well she was in a hurry," Magenta noted. Then pointed to a boy who was following the girl's path. "Look it's Jag."

"Someone has a crush," Layla teased, as Jag passed them. He had orange spiked hair, and was wearing blue jeans with a white undershirt, and a open tan plaid shirt. His dark red backpack slung over his shirt, he sneered at them.

"A sophomore and junior hero hanging out with sophomore sidekick losers," Jag spat. "What is this school coming to?"

"Hero support!" Layla corrected him as he continued to walk away from them. "What a jerk."

"That is Jag for you," Warren laughed. "He's a senior hero now, and think he is a big shot."

"What is his power?" Will asked.

"He can make explosions with his hands," Warren replied. The warning bell rung and they all headed towards their classes. Warren entered the mad science lab with other junior heroes. Taking his seat in the back of the class, he was happy to see that it was an odd number in class, just like last year. Which meant Mr. Medulla would most likely let Warren go without a lab partner again. Mr. Medulla entered the class, and looked at them all, he was clearly unhappy.

"Students, as most of you know," he started. "Hero sidekick sorting is normally a permitante thing. However, if a sidekick shows that he or she has more power that is hero worthy a switch is normally made within the freshmen or sophomore year. Unfortunately for me I get one of those late bloomers from the junior class sidekicks. So may I introduce you to your new classmate Miss. Taijina Rose."

The door opened and Warren saw the girl from this morning. He noticed her black shirt had a skull on it with a blue rose in it's teeth.

"Miss. Rose, you may sit next to Mr. Peace," Mr. Medulla told her. She walked down the aisle toward him and sat in the open stool at his lab table. "Sorry Mr. Peace but it seems this year you will have a lab partner. Alright students. You see the pieces of a ray gun on your desk. Now make me a freeze ray gun now. You have till ten minuets before the class end, and go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well it is a start. Chapter two is buzzing in my mind. Also reviews are welcomed! Till next time.**


	2. First day meetings

**Look! Chapter 2 and no reviews! It makes me so not happy, and yet I don't care. Eh it's a weirdo thing, and I am a weirdo. Still don't own Sky High, and I never will so oh well!**

"Hey Warren," Layla and Will said as they sat at their usual lunch table.

"Is that frost in your hair?" Magenta asked as she sat next to Layla. Zach and Ethan sat on the either side of Warren.

"I have a bad lab partner," Warren muttered as he leaned on his back pack.

"Dude, I thought you never have a lab partner," Zach said as he started eating his pudding.

"Silent girl made hero in the junior hero support class," Warren sighed. "She is a disaster. Doesn't Medulla teach you guys how to make a simple freeze ray gun?"

"Ya, junior year," Zach snorted. "Dude they don't teach us how to make weapons right away. We have to learn how to assist before we learn how to make weapons."

"Great," Warren mutter. "Not only do I get a lab partner, I get a bad one."

"You mean her right there," Magenta said as she pointed to Taijina, who was sitting at a table with Jag. "A hero for one day and she is already hitting on Jag. Pathetic."

"Actually Mag," Zach said as Jag got slapped, and Taijina stormed off. "I think Jag was hitting on her."

"Whatever," Magenta muttered as she went back to her lunch. Taijina walked by their table, and Warren watched her leave the cafeteria.

"So any of you have special weapons class yet?" Will asked

"No, we have it after lunch," Layla said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Mrs. Sword is a nut," Will sighed. "As soon as you walk in duck. She threw knives at us! Didn't even get in the door before a knife whizzed past my head!"

"I'm sure you are over exaggerating," Ethan said. "Besides the teachers are here to teach, not attack and kill us."

"Are you sure about that one?" said a freshman female who was standing next to their table. The name tag on her teal spaghetti strap sun dress said 'Addison Peace'

"Addy," Warren said looking up at her. "I forgot mom said you where starting this year."

"Are you two like brother and sister," asked Layla as everyone gaped at them.

"No," Warren laughed. "She is my cousin."

"On his mother's side," Addy added as she sat down at the table. "I'm Addison Peace, but everyone calls me Addy."

"Why do you two have the same last name then?" Zach asked as he stared at Addy. She had light blonde hair that was wavy and stopped at the middle of her back, and a blue braid was their on her left side. Twirling the blue braid in her hair, Addy looked at Zach.

"Because he uses his mother's last name, and my dad is her brother, hence the last name.," Addy laughed. Her ocean blue eyes twinkled as she looked at Warren. "I made hero."

"Congrats," Warren replied. He sat up and decided to introduce the others. "Addy, this is Will, Layla, Magenta, Zach, and Ethan. Guys this is Addy."

"Late on the intro as always," Addy giggled. "So what year are you guys and heroes or sidekicks?"

"We are sophomores. I'm a hero," Will told her. "And they are sid..." Layla nudged him in the ribs. "Hero support."

"Oh no," Addy muttered as she looked down. Warren looked to see Taijina walk past their table and back to the table she was at before. Pick up a book she must have forgotten then exit once again.

"You know her?" Warren asked Addy.

"Unfortunately," she sighed. "Tai is living with us. My mom is her aunt. Both her parents are super villains. Her mother was Lady Tiger of the Cat Pack, until her death and her father is Dizzmo."

"Dizzmo? As in the evil super genius who use to work with my father until they where both caught by the Commander and Jetstream Dizzmo?"

"Yep," Addy confirmed.

"Wait if both her parents are super villains, why is she here?" asked Layla.

"Because she doesn't live with either parent," Addy sighed. "She has been bounced around since her mom's death and dad's capture. They think she can be good, it just depends on her. Who knows maybe she will be a hero."

The bell rung dismissing them from lunch, and they said their good byes and headed their seprate ways. Warren and Addy walked down the hall.

"So she is living with you," he laughed.

"Ya," Addy sighed. "How do you know her?"

"She is my lab partner."

"Oh," Addy said and then she saw Taijina and Jag walking down a little further. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Bye," Warren said as he watched her sprint down the hall then stop a little short of the locker Jag and Taijina where standing in front of.

"I have a gift for you," Jag smirked. He pulled a small black velvet back from his locker and gave it to Taijina.

"Wow," Taijina gasped looking into the bag. "How?"

"I told you I would get it for you and I did," Jag laughed, as he closed his lock, and leaned against the lockers. "See you after school?"

"Of course," she smiled as he walked away. Distracted Addy saw her chance and took the velvet bag from her. "Give it back brat."

"Oh my," she said as she stared into the bag. "It's a blue diamond cut to look like a rose! One of these was stolen this morning by the Tiger Pack from that jewelry store."

"It's not real," Taijina huffed as she took the bag back. "Stop with your suspicions, he is not Jaguar from the Cat Pack for the millionth time."

"But it all fits," Addy argued.

"Then why is here at Sky High instead of with the Cat Pack?"

"Because he is a spy!"

"You can be so stupid," Taijina muttered as she walked away. Addy was joined by Warren, who saw the whole thing.

"You think Jag is a Cat Pack member?" he asked her as the continued down the hall.

"YES," Addy said, very frustrated. "If only I could get more proof."

"What is up with him and Taijina?"

"They had been dating before high school," Addy said as she thought. "Then when she came to Sky High and didn't make Hero, he dumped her. But now that she made hero he wants her back. For some reason she doesn't want to go back out with him."

"Yet she takes his gifts," Warren noted.

"Why wouldn't she," Addy huffed. "She is a born villain."

"Remember Addy my father is a villain too."

"How can I forget," she whispered, Warren pretended not to hear her. "Well class bye!"

He watch her run down the hall. She didn't know how lucky she was. Both of her parent where super heroes. Not like him, no he was forever seen as Bad Barty's son. Someone who could go evil at any moment. He entered his perfecting secret lairs and sanctum class. Taking his normal seat in the back corner, he noticed Taijina sitting in the seat next to him.

"You have got to be kidding me," he muttered. Giving him a slight glare, she stuck out her tongue and went back to her book. "You could at least apologize for freezing my hair."

"I could," she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "But it honestly doesn't bother me so I won't."

"Well aren't you the pleasant one," he muttered as he leaned back in his chair.

"Considering my parentage I would say this is as good as it get," she sneered. "Look if you want a new lab partner go talk to Medulla not me."

"This is going to be a long year," Warren sighed.

"And it's only the first day," she commented, as she continued to read her book. "It's not my fault they made me a hero. I'd much rather be back in side kick classes."

"Why," he asked, suspiciously.

"Do you have any idea how much easier the work is?" she huffed. "Now I'll actually have to work to maintain my A average. I don't even want to be here."

"You confuse me," he told her, and she did too. What student didn't want to attend Sky High? Even he, a son of a villain loved to be here. Normal high school would be boring compared to this.

"I confuse everyone," she sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I just want to be invisible."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So does anyone like my story do far? -hears crickets- Damn lizards eat your crickets already! Reviews are still very welcomed. Well till next time!**


	3. A class with Mrs Sword

**Weee I got reviews! First off let me state this is not a WarrenOc. The only pairing I have within this story is LaylaWill. Maybe ZachMagenta. But as far as that goes that is bout it. Also Taijina seems Marysueish right now because she hasn't really shown herself yet, but just wait till you meet the real little firey demon of my mind. If anything my intentions are making Addison a MarySue. Also this is an old idea? My idea/plot line hasn't fully presented itself yet. I never reveal the true plot line until my chracter's are fully introduced. Anyway Thank you Mirwen Sunrider, smokeydog, Adriana, and Inki-Angel. I claim to own nothing of Sky High.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on guys," Layla said, as the rest of the group was stopped a little outside Mrs. Sword's door. "Will can't be right, a teacher would never try to actually harm us."

"What about Medulla," Ethan replied. "He did try to experiment on us that one day."

"And was anyone harm?" Layla asked, trying to prove they where being ridicules. "Fine I'm going in."

They all stared at her as Layla went to go in. Hesitating for a second she stepped through the door, and a throwing star whizzed past her head. Backing out of the room she ran towards the others.

"That so did not just happen," Layla gaped. "Did it?"

"Oh I assure you is did," Mrs. Sword replied as she walked out of her room. Her black hair was up in a tight bun, she had piercing black eyes, and she was wearing a ninja suit. "Now all four of you get to class, before I decided to actually hit someone today."

"Yes Mrs. Sword," they all said at once then rushed into her class. Mrs. Sword walked in as they all took their seats.

"I should fail you all for those entrances," Mrs. Sword began. "Not one of you suspected anything. I know my other students have been spreading rumors about my teaching methods, but those rumors can not compare to the real thing. Let's get these useless facts out of the way about myself first. Yes, I did attend Sky High, I was a hero. When I graduated my best friends and I, who where also heroes, started a team. Why am I not still with Team Nitro? Simple the other three members are dead. You see not ever super hero survives super villain attacks. How powerful are you really without your power? My friends, my teammates, learned that they where pretty damn helpless without their power.

"I, on the other hand, had mastered some of the many weapon skills I have now the day we where attacked. Chasing Dizzmo into an abandon lab, we expected to be hit with something. That something was an anti-power laser, zapped all our powers away. Yes, I have no powers now. After we had been hit by the laser, his goons attacked us. I had my trusty Katana on me, it is a type of Japanese sword, and was cutting down the goons. I saw my friends get slayed one by one. Stretch, without his stretching ability was weak. Luna, without her ability to call upon the very stars for aid was killed. Lastly Sparks, no electrical power coursing through his veins, when someone tossed him into a vat of acid. You must realize after graduation, if you do choose to peruse the villains, they aren't going to show you any leniency towards you ever. We where at out weakest, and we were destroyed.

"Having said that, there is to be no more inquires into my past when you are in this class. If you wish to know more, ask loud mouth Boomer, or perhaps Medulla, the giggling gossiping school girl he is. This class is not about me, nor is it to benefit me. I am here for you, and you are here to learn. Everyone before the year is out will find a special weapon to master. Before graduation you will have mastered said weapon, and if you are ever in a situation like Team Nitro, you will have ample skills to get out of said situation. Do not think I am the only one who has thought of this before. Jetstream is a skilled fighter, and her power is to fly. If ever her wings are clipped, she can get out of a situation using her skills.

"That is what I am offering you in this class. The skills not to helpless. Coach Boomer may have named you sidekicks, hero support as you prefer, but that does not mean you have to be helpless. You have super powers, not everyone in this world does. Yet, some citizens have the ability to be heroes when the time calls for it. Do they have powers? NO! Does it stop them? NO! Should being call hero support stop you from being heroes? If you dare say yes, get the hell out of my class. There is a hero inside of us all waiting to be released. I am just here to give you the skills to help defend yourself and others, and to never be helpless. Now does anyone have any questions?" The class stared at her silently.

"Good. I want you to look through your books tonight and see if there is a weapon in their you would like to master. Guns, laser beams, ray guns, and anything of that sort are not weapons I am talking about. Any idiot can shoot a gun, plus I have a lesson set aside for perfecting aim with those types of weapons. The weapons I'm talking about are swords, throwing stars, bamboo poles, numb-chucks, oh you get the idea. Basically any weapon to don't use a trigger. Class dismissed."

The classes jumped out of their seats and started running out the door. Coach Boomer saw the class being dismissed early and entered the student free class room.

"Sword!" he boomed. "What are you doing dismissing class early?"

"I was simply done talking," she said, as she sat Indian style on her desk. "I had nothing else for them to do so why would I keep them here?"

"Well then you should have planned a longer lesson," he said as he crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Boomer," she said, her voice threateningly low. "I shall teach my class the way I want. You shall teach your little gym class the way you want. Try to interfere with my class and I'll cut that voice box of yours out."

"Is that a threat?" Boomer boomed.

"Promise," she spat. "Only the weak make useless threats. Now leave."

"You are new, you have no right to boss me around!" Boomer fumed. "I have seniority over you! Maybe I should get you fire."

"My haven't we gotten petty since school," Sword laughed. "Wise up Boomer, you aren't king around here."

"We'll see about that," Boomer said as he stormed out of the class room. Sword laughed at him as he left, and Boomer slamed the door shut. Going into meditation before the next class start, she thought back to her friends, and the glory days.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I did mean for this chapter to be longer, but I have to get to work. Reviews are welcomed as usual, and next chapter you'll get a better glimps at Taijina. Till next time!**


	4. Taijina and Mrs Swords conflict

**Welp me and a reveiwer have the wrong ideas of each other, so let's start this off by saying Inki-Angel, I apperciate your review, and I did get highly defense with your first review, only cause my stories are like my little children, and I'm sure you understand, so we are cool. I understand your point and you understand mine, and now we can push that aside and enjoy this relam of story telling. Also I understand where you got the thought that this was a WarrenOc, but you'll soon see Tai's man. Mirwen Sunrider thank you for the review, and I am glad you like Mrs. Sword. I modeled her after one of my heroes in real life. Tai is more in this chapter, hopefully herself is more present, if not there is next chapter. So let's get this party started! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Sky High. Taijina, Addy, Mrs. Sword, and the Cat Pack are mine however, and anything else you do not recognize from Sky High are mine also unless otherwise stated.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After perfecting secret lairs and sanctum class Taijina headed towards special weapons class. She was sure this year was going to be long. New home, new classes, Jag back on her case, and their was the other small things in life. But nothing could ruin this next class for her, she noticed Warren was heading the other way. Lucky for her, after all she didn't make a good impression with him. Choosing her normal seating selection in the back of the class, she pulled out the book she had been reading. Nothing like getting lost in another, especial if you life sucked, like hers did.

"Hello Taijina," she heard a voice that still gave her chills. Looking up from her book, she saw the last person she ever wanted to see.

"You," she gasped as Mrs. Sword walked over to her desk. None of the other students had entered the room yet, so no chance of escaping. "Why are you here? I didn't know this school hired murderers."

"It was an accident and you know it," Sword sighed. "I thought you would be over this by now."

"Sorry," Taijina snorted. "I usually don't get over my mother's murder that easily."

"She leapt from that roof on her own," Sword sighed. "You have been told this many times now."

"I still say you pushed her," Taijina roared. Sword looked to see that student where starting to come in.

"We shall continue this after class," Sword ordered as she went to her desk, and was throwing weapons at students as the entered. When the class started, Taijina hardly paid attention to what Sword was telling the class.

'I know pure bullshit when I hear it," she thought. 'After all I am the biggest bullshitter of them all. My mom's fucking killer is in front of me and I can't do shit.'

"Class dismissed," Sword voice rang clear as a bell. Taijina slowly picked up her backpack and walked towards the front. Glaring at Sword as she sat on her desk. "Taijina, you know…"

"You can't bullshit a bullshitter," Taijina interrupted. "I know you don't care that my mother is dead, that I think you are a murderer, and I don't care if my father killed your teammates. It was revenge for my mother. You and your teams aren't heroes, you are killers."

"Well as the last living member of Team Nitro I take offense to your accusations," Sword started out. "However you do make a valid point. I should have done more to help your mother. So having said that I plan to help you stay on the right path."

"Whoa, hold on back up," Taijina fumed. "My mother did not need your help, and I do not and will never, I repeat NEVER, need your help. Just cause you feel bad about murdering my mother does not mean I will be your little project to make you feel better about yourself."

"You give yourself too much credit," Sword sighed. "All I offer was my help to keep you from following the track of your parents. Not to make me feel better about myself, nor do I need to make amends for your mother's death. You must realize, as I have, her death was accidental."

"If I was going to become a super villain, would I be here!" Taijina roared. "Besides who are you to say that I can't be a super villain."

"Do you want to end up like your father in solitary?" Sword reminded her.

"Why don't you continue?" Taijina screamed, Sword stared at her. "I believe you where about to say, 'or ended up murdered like your mother'. You think I like not having my parents around? Being bounced from home to home? You know what I learned? That you can't trust no one but yourself. I don't care anymore about you, what you have to say, or anyone else in this hellish place. Go to HELL!"

"Taijina!" Sword called after her, but Taijina kept walking and slammed the door as she left. "Damn, way to go Sword. You may have just created a future super villain."

"Tai!" Addy called after her as Taijina stormed down the hallway. "TAI!"

"What Addy!" Taijina screamed, as she stopped and turned to face Addy.

"I..just...umm...I wanted to know if you where going to be home tonight," Addy replied with the first thing that came to her mind. Addy was really going to ask Taijina what had happened with Mrs. Sword, but the look on Taijina said it wasn't open for discussion.

"Does it matter," she sneered. "If anything I'll just lock myself in my room again. After all at the end of this year I'll be eighteen. No longer a child of the state and you'll never have to deal with me again."

"Warren is coming over for dinner," Addy blurted out before Taijina could walk away.

"Why?" Taijina stopped in her tracks and asked her.

"Because he is my cousin and his mom is out of town," Addy replied in a rush.

"Terrific," Taijina huffed. "Well then I'll be sure to stay out of the way of your perfect little family evening!"

"Tai!" Addy called after her, as Taijina brushed past her. "I didn't mean it that way!"

"Seems you can't say anything right to that one," Warren told Addy. He had seen and heard the whole thing, most in the hallway had.

"She is so easily offended," Addy sighed. "I just want to make her feel welcomed."

"Don't worry about it," Warren said as he put books away in his locker. "She is a cynical bitch. If she can't be happy with her life, why waste yours trying to make her feel better. In the end she will bring you down into her bitter cynical world."

"You don't like her much do you," Addy stated.

"She froze my hair," Warren said as he slammed his locker close. "Then she refused to apologize, then proceeded to piss me off more. So sorry, but no I do not like her much."

"This is going to be a fun dinner," she replied with false happiness.

"See you're becoming cynical," Warren pointed out.

"Oh shut up," Addy said as she walked away from him.

"Just another perfect day of high school," Warren sighed.

"And it's only the first day," Will said as he came over to Warren.

"Don't remind me," Warren sighed. "Anything else want to happen?"

"Duck." Will told him as Warren went to enter Mrs. Sword's class.

"Wha…" Warren blocked the throwing star with his book. Staring at the star sticking out of his book he told Will.. "Thanks, next time I'm going to pay more attention to what you say."

"See ya Warren!" Will said as he fled down the hall. Warren looked to the door to see Mrs. Sword with a grin on her face.

"Finally someone stopped me attack," she laughed. "There is hope for this school after all."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter you get to see Addy and Tai out of school. I think everyone acts diffrent out of school, so Tai's chracter should come out more. Reviews?-Give puppy dog eyes- Till next time!**


	5. To sneak around

**I'm having issues with my mind. It keeps fastfowarding to the end of the story. Bad mind. Also if I have the next chapter done I will update, just wait till I get to a hard chapter you may not see an update for a week or so. Speaking of which I need to get to work on those other fics. Dammit. Anywho thank you Mirwen Sunrider, and smokeydog. Also Tai is a bitch, that is how I meant her to be so I suceeded! Muwhahahahahaha!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does she always lock herself in her room after dinner, or was it my presence?" Warren asked as he helped Addy with the dishes. He was drying while she scrubbed.

"Yes she does, it wasn't you," Addy sighed. "I don't understand. She won't let no one in, shuts herself off from the world. Also today I saw her leaving Mrs. Sword's class, looking like she wanted to kill someone."

"What could Mrs. Sword have said to her to make her like that," Warren said as she handed him another dish. "Oh wait Mrs. Sword probly just said hi, and it pissed Taijina off."

"Warren," Addy laughed, there was a knock at the door. Addy knew one of her parents would get it. "You're horrible!"

"Addison, Warren," said Addy's mom as she walked in. Oceieana was 5'8", had clear dark blue eyes, and matching blue hair that was normally covered by a wig. "I need both of you to go upstairs."

"Is something wrong mother?" Addy said as Warren and her walked out the kitchen, the dishes half done. Noticing the Strongholds where in her living room, as they where ushered up the stairs by Oceieana. "Mom?"

"Don't worry," Oceieana replied. "Just a small emergency, nothing to worry. Now go to your room and stay there."

"Well," Warren said as he sat on the stairs. "I'm not going anywhere till I find out what has happened."

"But," Addy gasped, she was the prefect daughter who followed all the rules, cleaned her room every weekend, even made her bed everyday. "Mom told us to go to my room!"

"Addy, don't you want to know what is wrong?" Warren sighed. "Now either shut up and sit or go to your room."

"Why do I listen to you," she sighed as she sat down. Straining their ears trying to hear what was being said in the living room, it was impossible. They picked up little pieces of the conversation, but they still had no idea what was going on. "This is hopeless."

"I'll say," Taijina laughed behind them. "Although I would say this is now border lining pathetic now. You want to know what they are talking about?"

"You have super hear?" Warren asked her, doubtful she knew what was going on.

"No," Taijina laughed. "You don't need super hearing to know what is on the news. Dizzmo and Baron Battle escape from prison yesterday. Why do you think your mom left town? Honestly you two should pay more attention."

"My dad escape," Warren said, completely in shock.

"Yep," Taijina said, as she turned around to head back to her room, but stopped at the door jam and looked back. "So is daddy's little boy going to look for him?"

"Is daddy's little girl going to?" Addy snapped. Taijina laughed and slammed the door on them. Normal Addy wasn't the one to snap at anyone, but she knew Warren was touchy about his father. "Warren…"

"Forget it Addy," Warren sighed as he stood up. "I don't want to know a damn thing."

"Kids," Oceieana came over to the steps. "We are going out for a bit. Warren you are spending the night here, and are in charge. Do not leave the house if you do not have too. Understood?"

"Yes mom," Addy replied.

"Yes Aunt Oceieana," Warren sighed.

"TAIJINA!" Oceieana called out. Taijina poked her head out the door.

"I heard ya. Tell my dad hi for me," she yelled before shutting the door again. Taijina rummaged threw her drawers, and pulled out the pair of jeans she was looking for. After she got them on there was a knock at the window. She quickly put her white tank top on before opening the window.

"Hello love," he said as he climb through the window.

"Shhh Brad," she said as she hugged him. "They are outside my door."

"So you are coming tonight?" he said as he sat on her bed. She stared at him, 6' tall, muscular, tanned, shaggy sandy blonde hair, golden brown eyes. Could she have asked for more? Taking off his denim jacket, he looked around her room. "Love the non existing décor."

"Thanks," she laughed, as she dug through her closet for her jacket. Her white walls, dark green carpet, and light green bed spread left a lot to be desired. "Why bother I'll be outta here end of summer."

"Thank god," Brad sighed, as he leaned back on the bed. "Babe I love ya and all, but following you from home to home gets old after a while."

"Tell me about it!" Taijina huffed, as she pulled her denim jacket from the back of the closet, it had a blue rose spray painted on the back. As she put on her black leather boots she answered his first question. "If we aren't tailed then I'll go. If not Doub will have to take my place."

"He wants you there," Brad sighed. "He is going to know the real thing from the copy."

"Here," she said as she pulled a blue silk rose from one of her oak drawers. "Give him this and he'll know I meant to be there."

"Ready," he sighed as he put his jacket back on, and the rose in his jacket's inside pocket.

"Ya, I just gotta tell them I'm going to bed or some shit like that," Taijina said as she opened the door. "Hey Addy!"

"What?" Addy asked as she poked out her head of her door to the left of Taijina's.

"Going to bed night," Taijina said as she put her head back in her door.

"Night," Addy replied. She shut her door and sat back on her bed, and looked down at Warren laying on the floor. "I hate this."

"It's all we can do," Warren sighed. "You're mom said stay put."

"I know but…what was that?" Addy said as she looked out to the roof after she heard a noise. "Oh please tell me I am not seeing this."

"Seeing what?" Warren asked as he went over to the window. "Yep Taijina is sneaking out. "Let's follow her."

"WARREN!" Addy gasped, as he put his shoes back on. "Mom said stay put!"

"She actually said don't leave the house unless you have too," Warren replied as he opened the door. "And since Taijina snuck out I'd say we have too."

"Boy! You are going to get me grounded!" Addy hissed as she put her shoes on and followed Warren out the door. "Great they are on motorcycle!"

"I drove here," Warren said as he shook his head. Heading toward the red Trans Am parked by the curb, Addy just stared at him. "Come on!"

"This is a bad idea!" Addy said as she followed and put her seat belt on as soon as she sat down. "What if we get caughaaaAH!"

"Chill," Warren said as he gunned the engine and did a quick U-turn and followed after Taijina.

"You trying to kill me!" Addy screamed.

"No," Warren laughed. "They just have a head start."

"My first grounding in my life," Addy pouted. They followed Taijina and Brad to a pool hall downtown. They parked a block away from the pool hall and walked to the door. Addy stopped in front of the door. "No way am I going in there."

"Fine stay out here alone," Warren said as he walked in. she looked around, it was after nine, dark, and she was a female downtown on the streets alone. Quickly she entered and found Warren sitting at one of the few tables set up in the place. Smoke as thick as fog surrounded the place. "Oh so you've come to join me."

"I hate you sometimes," she hissed as she sat down. Looking out over the hall she quickly spotted Taijina. Taijina and Brad where playing partner pool with another couple. "Who do you think they are?"

"How should I know?" Warren replied. "I'm not psychic."

They watched them in silence for about an hour. Then a big beefy biker came up to Taijina and the other small female she was playing with. The two boys had just left the table, and it looked like Taijina had told the biker to leave.

"Should we interfere?" Addy asked, as she watched the scene before her. Next thing the biker was knocked onto the floor by Taijina, her boot was on hit throat in a heartbeat and she was drawing on his forehead with the tip of the pool stick.

"Next time no will mean NO! Am I understood?" Taijina roared.

"Yes, mame!" the biker squeaked. Removing her boot the biker quickly got up, and Addy saw the blue chalk rose drawn on his forehead before he fled the hall.

"Looks like she didn't need anybody's help," Warren laughed. Taijina glance over the hall, and Warren swore she spotted them. But if she did, she made no move to let them onto her knowing. She whispered something into the other girl's ear. When Brad and the other guy emerge from the bathroom, she kissed him and then walked over to Warren and Addy.

"Busted," Addy sighed.

"So is this what you guys do in your free time?" Taijina asked as she came over, placed her hands over the table, leaned down, and glared at them.

"You should make less noise if you wish to sneak out unnoticed," Warren said as he got up. "We're leaving now. Let's go Taijina."

"Pah whatever," Taijina said as she started walking out, passing the table she was at. "Bye Brad, Deb, and Jake."

"See ya Tai," Deb and Jake said at the same time.

"I'll call you," Brad said as they left. All three glared at Warren and Addy as they past. It made Addy uncomfortable and Warren ignored them.

"So did you guys walk here or what?" Taijina asked as the stepped outside.

"I drove, now let's go," Warren ordered as he walked towards his car. It was after ten now, way past the city's curfew for teenagers, and he did not feel like getting caught. The ride home was in complete silence. They all went to bed after the got home. Warren took the couch, but he didn't go to sleep until after he made sure all the windows and doors were locked up tight. He was in charge after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hmm not sure if it came out exactly like I wanted it too, but it works. Reviews? Pls? Till next time!**


	6. The morning after

**Well it's time to let some of the plot out. Also the blue rose has an importance to Taijina, but can't say nothing yet. -zips lip- Thank you for the review Mirwen Sunrider**. **Hopeful you'll like this chapter a little more. I know it is a little slow moving, but that is my style. I like to slowly build things up then BAM! -you're nuts!- Who said that? Right I need to go kill the guy hiding in my closet! enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Addy awoke in the middle of the night. Swearing she heard voices coming from beyond the wall the separated her and Taijina's rooms. No, Warren made sure everything was locked up, plus Addy herself had set the alarm. The alarm would go off if a window or a door just cracked opened, unless the code was entered, and Taijina didn't know the code.

"I told you he would know," Taijina sighed. "Do you think I would have let you go if I didn't?"

"I know babe," a very male voice laughed. Addy couldn't place it, but she was sure there was someone else in that room.

"Have a little more faith in me," Taijina said, and then she heard Taijina giggle. Wait, it had to be something she ate before bed, after all Taijina doesn't giggle, hell she doesn't do anything pleasant. "Stop it! No biting!"

"Aww babe," she heard the male groan. Addy bolted up, she had to be hearing things, she just had to be. Getting up she headed out her door, and knocked on Taijina's. Hearing the bed sheets rustle, then the door open, she stared up at the sleepy eyed Taijina.

"What?" Taijina yawned. Addy took in what she was wearing, a white tank top, and purple boxers. Nothing suspicious.

"I heard voices," Addy blurted out. "Is anyone in there?"

"No," Taijina sighed, then opened the door wider. "See for yourself."

"Okay," Addy sighed, and took a look around the room. Nothing but bed sheets tossed to the side looked out of place. Everything seemed to be in it's place. "Maybe I am hearing things."

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Taijina yawned, seemly bored of Addy. "We do have school tomorrow, and I don't like to sleep during classes."

"Could have fooled me," Addy muttered as she left the room. The door slammed in her face as soon as she fully stepped out of the room. Deciding a trip to the bathroom before going back to bed, Addy headed down the hall.

"Noisy brat," Taijina yawned, as she fell onto the bed. Curling up under the covers, she heard the closet door open and shut. Then the warm arms encircled her. "You should go, that was too close."

"She won't be back," he sighed into her ear. "Plus the dangerous aspect of this, makes this all the more pleasurable."

"Well take it somewhere else stud," she yawned "I got school in the morning."

"Then I'll leave in the am," he replied. "Besides you know you hate sleeping without me wrapped around you."

"Fine," Taijina replied sleepily. "But you are out of here at 430am, understood?"

"Yes love," he said, squeezing her to him. They both feel quickly asleep. Around 4am he awoke to his phone vibrating in his pocket, someone was calling him, and it had better be important.

"What," he said harshly into the phone. "Wait, they found you….I'm on my way….someone has to get you out of this mess!"

"What's wrong?" Taijina asked as she sat up and watch him pull his pants on. He sat on the bed and shoved his shoes on. "Brad."

"Nothing I can't fix love," he laughed as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Lunch?"

"You know they are watching me closer now," Taijina sighed. "We should keep contact to a minimum."

"Call me later," he said as he opened the window and hopped out. Going over to close the window she watch him run across the lawn. The darkness of predawn, it was somehow peaceful. The calm before the storm, she thought as she fell back onto her bed. This was going to be a big storm, she thought sleepily. Rolling over, she fell back asleep and lost in her dream world.

"TAIJINA!" Addy screamed and pounded on the door. She had been doing this for at least five minuets. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"Alright Addison!" Taijina moaned as she rolled over in her bed. "I'm getting up!"

"You better be downstairs in two minuets!" Addy warned as she headed back downstairs.

"Can't I sleep for five fucking minuets without interuption," Taijina yawned. "I hate people."

Going to the closet she grabbed a white tank top with a blue rose painted onto it, and torn faded blue jeans. Discarding her night clothes and putting these on, she quickly brushed her black hair, and looked into the mirror.

"I hate you too," she muttered to her reflection. Putting on her white ankle sock, and worn blue sneakers, she sat on her bed. A morning person she was defiantly not. Letting out a big yawn, she grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs. Warren was sitting at the table drinking coffee, while Addy was cooking eggs.

"Hello Taijina," said a perky voice from behind a newspaper.

"Mr. Peace?" Taijina asked, shock, because there was no one holding the newspaper.

"Yep," came Mr. Peace's cheerful voice. "Did I never tell you my power Tai? I can turn invisible. Works well when you are sneaking back into your house at 4am."

"Oh," Taijina replied with mild interest. Going into the fridge she pulled out milk and poured herself a glass.

"It's amazing what things you see at your house at 4am," Mr. Peace continued. "Like a boy jumping off your roof."

"So I wasn't just hearing voice!" Addy snapped, as Taijina chocked on her milk.

"A boy you say," Taijina said as she wiped her mouth with a paper towel.

"Yes," the paper bent down, and Taijina could feel the invisible eyes staring at her.

"Was just an old friend coming for a visit," Taijina began. "We had plans to hang out last night, which we did do, until Addison came into the pool hall and made me leave."

"Addy," Mr. Peace gasped. "You where in a pool hall."

"Warren drag me!" Addy accused.

"Hey," Warren said as he put his cup down. "I only went to drag Taijina home, you followed of your own free will."

"Did you expect me to stay here alone!" Addy whined. "You tricked me!"

"Look at the time," Taijina said as she put her cup in the sink. "We are going to be late. Bye Mr. Peace."

"Kids," Mr. Peace sighed, fighting an oncoming headache. "You better head out or you will be late for school."

"Bye daddy," Addy said as she kissed her invisible father on his cheek and headed out the door.

"Later uncle," Warren said as he followed Addy out the door. They met up with Taijina at the corner waiting for the bus.

"That was a dirty trick," Addy hissed at her. "Focusing my father's attention away from you, and trying to get us into trouble."

"Please," Taijina laughed. "I baited you, and you took it. It is your own fault for falling for the bait."

"Well just wait till we get home," Addy warned, as the bus pulled up. "I'm going to make sure you get what is coming to you."

"Oooo the goody two shoes is letting her mean streak show," Taijina laughed. "You have no idea who you're trying to play."

"Stupid bitch," Addy muttered under her breath, as she sat in the front seat behind the driver, and next to the window. Taijina made her way to the back and plopped down in the last seat. She pulled out her blue razor cell phone, Brad had bought her. Texting him, she decided she needed a plan so she could meet him for lunch. Last year it had been easier, no one paid much attention to sidekicks. Having no friends helped to, she had isolated herself, but now. Now she had to deal with Addy and Warren watch her every move. This year was going to suck, she thought as she exited the bus.

"Hey Taijina!" Jag yelled as he ran over to her.

"Oh it's you," she sighed, and stop to face him. "Well what do you want?"

"Well," Jag sighed, he obviously wasn't getting anywhere with her. "I heard about Baron Battle escaping, weird huh?"

"You mean that and the fact that Warren is staying with Addison Peace while her parents help track down Battle," Taijina replied, a small smirk appeared on her lips as a plan came to mind. "Actually I think I heard Warren talking to his father last night."

"Are you implying Warren is going to go villain on us?" Jag asked. "I mean come on he's friends with Stronghold's little gang."

"Could be a ruse to get close to Will and then get revenge for his father," Taijina purred. "After all is there a more perfect plan?"

"It is an ingenious plan," Jag muttered to himself, he had a duty to warn the school. "I'll catch you later."

"Right," she laughed to herself. The whole school would be buzzing with the rumor she just started. Should keep Warren off her back, that only left Addy to deal with.

"Hey, super hero wannabe," Taijina heard a snotty voice call to her. Turning to face Vivian Freearm, Jag's personal fan girl. "Just cause you made hero does not mean you can go after the hottest hero in school."

"Actually," Taijina replied, another plan formed in her mind. "I was only warning him of the rumors Addison Peace was trying to start."

"The freshman?" Vivian laughed, and her little group of bleach blonde clones laughed with her. "She wouldn't dare."

"Actually," Taijina sneered. One thing she couldn't stand was popular people who begged for attention, like Vivian, and bossed everyone around cause she thought she was better than everyone. Yet Vivian and her little group would do well to spread rumors like only the popular crowd could. "She is trying to convince people he is Jaguar from the Cat Pack."

"Her proof?" Vivian snorted.

"His nick name of course," Taijina said as she turned and headed up the stairs. A smirk appeared on her lips as she heard Vivian fall for her tale.

"That freshman is going down," Vivian huffed. "Everyone knows Jag stands for his initials. Let's teach the little hero her place."

Taijina smirked all the way to Mad Science. Since she was the first in the room, she sat down and text Brad to meet her at the usual spot at lunch time. She was about to put the phone away when she received his text.

Start Phase 2.

Things where going to get interesting around her pretty soon. No one was going to stop them this time. After all she did have her father's genius, and her mother's sneakiness. Few would see what was about to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, I'm impressed how long this chapter is. LOL sorry, I'm usually a short chater person. Reviews? Pls! Till next time!**


	7. Phase 2

**This chapter was a long time coming. It took me three days to write, I hope you like it! Always thank you to my one and only reviewer Mirwen Sunrider**. **As for Sky High I still own nothing related to it.

* * *

**

Taijina slouched in her seat in Mad Science Class. They where suppose to be assembling another ray gun. This one was to melt anything it was fired upon, and she didn't want anything to do with the gu or class. Warren had the gun finished and was leaning on the desk, a bored look on his face. Class was almost over and Medulla walked back to their table.

"Done are we?" he asked them as he picked up the ray gun laying next to Warren.

"He is," Taijina snorted. "I refuse to make a ray gun."

"Is that so," Medulla said as he tested the gun on a plant in the room. The plant's green leafs turned brown and then dripped into a puddle of melted plant goo. "Very well done Mr. Peace. Miss. Rose, I expect to see you after class is over and for you to explain to me in full detail why you refuse to make a ray gun."

"Would love to," Taijina purred, her voice filled with sarcasm. "Right after a good teeth pulling."

"Oh great another sarcastic teenage," Medulla sighed. "Class dismissed, except you Miss. Rose."

"Fun," she snorted, as she stood up and followed Medulla towards his desk, while the others vacated the room. "So what is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"Why are you trying to fail?" Medulla asked as he leaned against his desk. She was a mystery to him and most of the staff. Before she made hero her grades were excellent. Now, though, it seemed as though she wanted to fail. What was her game? "Don't even try to deny it, it's so obvious even Boomer could see it."

"Maybe it's because I don't belong here," Taijina laughed, as she picked up some parts on Medulla's desk. "Maybe you don't belong here either. A mad scientist stuck teaching heroes. Look at my father, he is a mad scientist and he is an amazing villain. In fact he always told me how you taught him all he knew. He taught me all I know too." Placing a ray gun she just built with the parts on his desk, she smiled at him. "Think who's side you really want to be on. After all they are just holding you back here."

"Taijina," Medulla called after her as she left the room. Looking down at the ray gun in his hands he aimed it at another plant in the room. Firing the plant exploded on contact, a perfect gun made with spare parts. What was it she said? Was she implying he join her father? "This is insane!"

* * *

"TAI!" Addy screamed as she ran over to Taijina. Ignoring Addy, Taijina tried to walk away from her, but Addy caught up with Taijina. "Did you hear! The hero classmen are turning against me because…" 

"Because of your theories about Jag right?" Taijina laughed, as she interrupted Addy. Clearly her plan had gone off without a hitch. The girls had played right into Taijina's hands. "You should of thought of the consequences before you accuse someone of anything."

"But I only said my accusations to you," Addy whined, clearly distressed from the unrelentless hate towards her from fellow heroes. "Maybe Warren too."

"And also out loud yesterday, in the hall," Taijina snorted, amused by her plight. "Anyone could have over heard you and this is high school. Rumors pass around so quickly, especially around the popular crew."

"This is so unfair," Addy moaned, feeling her high school life was over. "I just started high school and already I am ruined."

"Eh, shit happens," Taijina said with false concern. "Oh look I'm late for class."

"Tai," Addy called after her, as Taijina fled down the hall. "Mother f…"

"Hey no cursing," Warren cut her off as he approached her. Giving him the death glare, Addy crossed her arms and marched down the hall.

"I was going to say fruits!" she hissed, as she stormed down the hall.

"Right," Warren groaned. When was he going to stop running to Addy's aid? "Why do I let myself get into these situations!"

"Maybe because you are a great guy deep down," Layla laughed, as Warren turned around surprised that she snuck up on him. "Sorry, but you really shouldn't speak your thoughts out loud in the middle of a crowded hallway."

"I'm just happy to see you haven't begun to avoid me," Warren replied as he headed to his locker to grab some books. Ignoring the stares of fellow students, he had already heard the gossip about himself.

"I don't listen to rumors too closely," she replied as she leaned against the locker next to his. "Neither does Will."

"But you have heard," he laughed sarcastically. "I'm going to go and run and join my father's side. We are going to be a father and son villain team to be rivals of the Stronghold's father and son team. In fact I'm only Stronghold's friend so I can betray him later."

"You had plenty of chance to kill me last year," Will said as he walked up to them. "And you didn't. Except you did cut it close in the cafeteria. If I didn't get my super strengthen then I could've kiss my butt good bye."

"So you aren't going to believe the rumor?" Warren asked, with a sigh of relief.

"Of course not," Will laughed, he was never one to betray a friend. "Neither of us is going to betray the other, got it?"

"Got it," Warren replied, as he shut his locker, and looked out to the clearing hallway. "We are all going to be late for class."

"See ya guys at lunch," Will called as he ran down the hallway. Layla turned to Warren before she left.

"Remember friends stick with each other," Layla assured Warren.

"You're getting sappy on me again," Warren snorted before he left. Running down the hall, Layla just made it to class with Mr. Boy.

"Cutting it close Layla," Mr. Boy told her as she took her seat next to Magenta. Today they were learning about sidekicks through out history, so it was easy for Layla to space out and think about things. Class seemed to fly bye, as Layla wasn't paying much attention. Her thoughts where on the rumors flying threw the school. If Warren wasn't an outcast already, the news of his father's escape had made sure he would stay an outcast. Zach and Magenta had been whispering back and forth the whole class, and Ethan had joined them. Layla only caught bits of their conversation, but somehow she was starting to dread lunch. There was no way Zach, Magenta, and Ethan would believe the rumors about Warren. Was there?

"Earth to Layla!" Magenta said as she waved her hand in front of Layla's face. Blinking she looked up at Magenta. "Class is over, come on."

"Right," Layla said as she quickly grabbed her bag and followed the others out of class. She followed a little behind them, lost in her own thoughts. When she saw them duck down a diffirent hallway then they normally took, also known as the long way to class. Looking up she saw Warren walking down the hallway the other three had just avoided and walking towards her. Were the others where avoiding Warren? It just couldn't be she thought.

"Hey Warren," she said giving him a small smile as he got close.

"Hey Layla," Warren greeted as he neared her in the hallway, and walked to the gym together. Ignoring the other three's attempt to ditch him he walked towards his next class. Trying to pretend it didn't effect him, but he knew it did. It burned him that they would walk away from him because of some rumor. Hadn't he proven himself at the homecoming dance last year?

"Peace! Williams! You're late!" Boomer boomed as they both walked into the gym and sat with Will. The others where no where to be seen, which was odd because it was Save the Citizen day, and most of the school was in here for Save the Citizen. Hero support was there to watch, the heroes there to play, teacher there to evaluate, yet some kids where missing and a teacher. He also notice besides Magenta, Zach, and Ethan, that Jag, Addy, Taijina, and Mrs. Sword. Just what was going on here?

* * *

Taijina decided to sneak out before Save the Citizen, she doubted Boomer would miss her. A quick text messege to Brad last class, and she was on her way outside. After all she wasn't going to get picked for Save the Citizen, she just made hero after all. Gym always bothered her, she was always last pick. Although she really couldn't show her true ambition, it could get a few talking. Hadn't her rumors she started today prove what happens when people start talking? 

"You look like the cat who ate the canary," Brad smirked as she rounded the corner. Leaning against the building, he looked up at the sun. "Do you know how hard it is to sneak up here."

"A bit," she laughed as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Grabbing her waist before she could move away from him, he brought her against him.

"Is that anyway to greet your dedicated lover?" Brad laughed before he captured her lips with his own. She broke the kiss before it could go any further.

"Behave," she purred. "I'm at school."

"Do you think I care," he replied as he nibbled on her ear, earning a squeal from her. Never one for public affection she batted him away from her neck.

"Cut it out," she hissed. Pulling herself away from his grasp, she leaned against the wall next to him.

"Phase 2?" he asked, as he pulled a cigarette from his pack in his jacket.

"It's started," she said as she plucked the cigarette from his mouth after he lit it and took a drag. She handed the cigarette back to him and slowly blew the smoke out. "I fear he may not fall so easily."

"Well then up the pressure," Brad replied as he took another drag. "He will bend to our plans."

"Do we really need him?" she snorted. "My father can out wit him any day."

"This was your father's idea," he informed her, getting irritated with her. After all this was an easy assignment for her. "Follow the plan, got it?"

"Yes oh master," she shot at him as she rolled her eyes and kicked off the wall. Glaring at him, she prepared to walk away, rather then say something she may regret later.

"Remember who the leader of this operation is," he growled at her as she started to walk away him.

"I will as soon as you remember who you are speaking to," she hissed as she left him, refusing to let him have the last word.. As she stormed off she started to mumble to herself. "Leader my ass! He would be no where without me! Ungrateful little a…"

"Taijina," Mrs. Sword shouted at her as Taijina walked back into school. Seeing Taijina walk away from the gym before Save the Citizen, Sword saw it as her duty to follow her. She had seen Taijina with a man, but didn't hear a word of their conversation, as she thought it rude to pry too much into Taijina's life. After all it was her goal to get Taijina to trust her in the end. "I didn't know it was allowed in the school rules to have outsiders visit you on campus during school hours."

"I didn't think it was school policy for teachers to miss Save the Citizen. Just butt out!" Taijina huffed, as she walked away from Sword.

"Nor the students," Sword called after her. Taijina just ignored her. Having had enough of school today, she went down another hallway and headed towards her locker to gather her stuff to leave. The day was blown, and she just wanted to lay down, and think things over. Then she heard a muffled cry coming from the boys bathroom she was passing. Not one to burst in the boys bathroom, she couldn't help but think that cry sounded familiar. Kicking the door open, she was stunned at the sight.

"What in the hell are you doing!" she screamed as she marched in. Jag and two of his crew members where dragging Addy to a stall, obviously intent on giving the distraught girl a swirlly. They all stopped and look at her. "Release her immediately or I'll show you the meaning of true pain!"

"The freshman needs to learn her place," one of them sneered.

"Ya!" the other one added. "No one talks about Jag like that!"

"Jag," Taijina hissed, venom dripping from her voice. "If you and your two goons don't take your hands off Addison I will make sure none of you will ever be able to have children, EVER!"

"I have a reputation to protect," Jag sneered as his two accomplices shifted under Taijina's gaze. Letting a small growl pass her lips, the two fled from the bathroom.

"Don't be stupid," Taijina growled, as Jag kept a firm grip on Addy. They both prepared for a fight, as Addy let out a small whimper. "You can't beat me."

"Really," he laughed as his hands started to glow. The grip on Addy's shoulder became tighter, in flicting more pain upon her. "I can make her explode before you could lay a hand on me!"

"Who said anything about hands?" Taijina laughed, as she waved her hand at him and used her telekinetic powers to throw him back against the wall. Addy drop to the tile floor, as she was released from Jag's grasp. "I'm telekinetic, I don't need to touch you to kill you."

"BITCH!" Jag roared as he stood up and threw exploding balls at her and Addy. Her visible wall blocked all his attacks. Laughing at his attempts, she lifted her hand again and threw him out the bathroom window with her powers. Satisfied with her victory she walked out of the bathroom, and left a confused Addy behind. Continuing with her plan to ditch school, she went to her locker. Addy ran after her when she came to her senses.

"Thank you," Addy said. Taijina slammed her locker shut and stared at the innocent Addy.

"Don't bother. I didn't rescue you," Taijina snorted. "I just felt like beating the hell out of Jag. You just happened to be in the right place when I did."

Addy watched her start to walk away. Confused, that was what Addy was. Had Taijina only wanted to kick Jag's butt, or did she really mean to save Addy? The bell rung. Addy knew she needed to talk to Warren at lunch and figure this all out. Could Taijina be one of the good guys or was she doomed to follow her parents? After all Warren seemed like he wasn't following his father's footsteps. God was she confused.

* * *

**I hope you all like. I have redone this chapter so many times, but I like it now! Reviews? Pls! Till next time!**


	8. The cats come out to play

**Wow it has been over a month since I updated this one. Sorry last month and the begining of this one has gone wacko. First off I just want to say sorry to my readers, it wasn't fair to you to keep you waiting for so long. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter! Thank you to my reveiwers Rosemarykiss and Mirwen Sunrider. **

* * *

"Come on Lady Tiger," Jaguar laughed as they walked through the jewelry store. Both were dressed in full costume. Jaguar wore an orange-ish tan body suit with black spots all over it. His golden eyes gave him an in human feel combined with his tail that was flicking as he walked. "Don't tell me you lost your nerve." 

"Never," Lady Tiger laughed, as she walked around the cases and stood in the middle of the store next to Jaguar. She contrasted him in her white body suit with black stripes, and her pale blue eyes. Her black ears twitched around her long white black striped hair as the picked up the noise of the city around them. "You think they will show?"

"When has Jetstream and The Commander ever backed down from a challenge," he snorted as his tail in circled hers. "They have to pay for locking up Midnight."

"Right," she laughed, as she raised her hand into a fist above the case before her. "Everyone in place?"

"Let me double check," Jaguar replied, as he pressed the button on his ear piece. "PanThorn, Double, Siameasy you set?….Good. Ti do it."

"Of course," she purred as she slammed her fist into the display case causing the alarm to go off. "Come and get us heroes!"

"Bag what you can," Jaguar said as he started tossing gems and gold into a brown sack. "After all this can't look like a trap."

"Plus," Lady Tiger cooed, as she set a platinum tiara encrusted with diamonds on her head, her clawed fingers already covered in rings. "We might as well make some money off this."

"My little crime queen," he laughed as he stuffed more jewels into the bags. Lady Tiger started putting more rings on her fingers and diamond bracelets on her wrists. They took their time waiting for the crime fighting duo to show up. The police where outside the jewelers in less than 5 minuets.

"We have the place surrounded, come out with your hands up," one of the officers ordered into the bullhorn. "We know you are unarmed Lady Tiger and Jaguar. There is no escape."

"Escape," Lady laughed, as she laid on one of the unbroken cases. "Who's planning on escaping!"

"Not us," Jaguar laughed darkly. "Now where are our lovely super heroes."

"Late as usual," Lady snorted, as she stared at the diamonds on her fingers. "Maybe they couldn't find a babysitter for that brat of theirs."

"Indeed," Jaguar sighed as he looked at a clock on the wall. "Ten thirty, where the fuck are they?"

"I hear a fly buzzing in my ear," Tiger purred as she sat up on the case. "The sacrificial lambs have shown up to their own funeral."

"Can you talk like a normal person for once," Jaguar sighed as he shook his head.

"Sorry babe," she purred, as she walked over to him. "I'm just excited about the upcoming battle."

* * *

"Where is Taijina?" Oceieana asked as she came into the living room. Warren, Will, and Addy looked up from their school books. 

"Her room most likely," Addy answered. "Is there anything wrong mom?"

"Turn on the TV," she replied as she headed up the stairs. Opening the door she found Taijina laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. "Downstairs now."

"Why? What I do now?" Taijina yawned as she sat up on the bed. "Or better yet what has my father done now?"

"Drop the attitude and get downstairs," Oceieana ordered as she left the doorway and went back downstairs.

"Bossy," Taijina laughed, as she let an evil grin slip on her lips. Getting up she stretched, glad no one questioned where she disappeared to today. Even after she showed up a hour later then the other two, no one had asked her where she was. "And I thought they would be suspicious of me."

"Are they really just sitting in there," Will laughed, as Taijina walked into the living room. Seeing the other three huddled around the TV she snorted in laughter.

"Typical," she laughed as she plopped onto the couch. "The three hero wannabes watching the news."

"Taijina," Oceania said as an order to shut her mouth. Taijina turned onto her stomach and decided on watching the TV. "Jetstream and the Commander should be there by now."

"There they come," Addy replied, as she was engrossed with the TV. "Now those two will get what they deserve!"

"I'm so sure they will," Taijina laughed, then quickly killed her laughter as she noticed Oceania's gaze upon her. "Why am I down here again? After all it's almost every other day the Cat Pack robs a jewelry store."

"Yes," Oceania replied as she kept a steady gaze upon Taijina. "However, it appears that the Cat Pack was linked in Baron Battle and Dizzmo's escape."

"Really now," Taijina laughed. "Who would have thought. Oh wait that's right. Dizzmo's wife was Lady Tiger before her death. I could have told you they would have broke Dizzmo out eventually. It won't be long before they break out Midnight. After all the Cat Pack takes care of their own."

"Funny how you are sitting here on the couch instead of out there with the Cat Pack," Warren commented.

"Who says after I am no longer a child of the state I won't be out there with them," Taijina sneered, as the three turned from the TV to stare at her. Huffing she sat up on the couch. "Can I go to my room now?"

"Just sit and watch," Oceania replied.

* * *

"Come to play?" Lady Tiger purred as she dodged another right hook from Jetstream. 

"I've come to make sure you rejoin your pal," Jetstream replied, then received a knee to her gut. Not one to stop while her opponent is down, Lady Tiger slammed her elbow down onto the back of Jetstream's neck. Knocking her down, Lady Tiger put her foot on Jetstream's back.

"You would make a fair trade for Midnight," she purred, as she turned to Jaguar and the Commander's fight. Both Jaguar and the Commander had super strength, and the fight had destroyed most of the store. "Time to go. PanThorn! Siameasy! Let's blow this dump! Jaguar stop playing!"

"Right love," he laughed as he punched the Commander square in the jaw. The blow made the Commander stagger back a bit as the place filled up with smoke. PanThron was behind the Commander without a moments notice, and injected him with strong tranquilizer. Jetstream fell to the same fate as Siameasy injected her.

"Phase 3 complete," Siameasy purred as her black tail flickered. Tossing the needle away, she stretched in her tan body suit and flexed her black paws. Her sky blue eyes locked onto Lady's paler eyes. "Sorry but being locked in a closet with PanThorn is not my ideal night."

"Let's get them out of here before the smoke clears," Jaguar ordered. Shrugging, Siameasy helped pick up Jetstream's body with Lady Tiger. Throwing the Commander over his shoulder, Jaguar hopped down the secret passageway in the broom closet PanThorn opened. Following close behind the girls entered the tunnel. PanThorn had closed the trap door as the police busted down the door. They found the door three hours later, Jetstream and the Commander were lost to the Cat Pack.

* * *

**My beautiful Cat Pack came out to play. Baron Battle and Dizzmo will be showing up very soon. Reviews pls!! Till next time, which should be soon.**


	9. A small test

"**I should be able to help!" Will shouted as Oceania hung up the phone after contacting at least fifteen superheroes in the area looking for support to go after the cat pack.**

"**They could capture you as well, and where would that get us Will," Oceania sighed, as they had been having the same argument for the past two hours. "It's almost midnight, you should get some rest."**

"**How can I rest when my parents were just kidnapped!" Will replied, his voice coming out harsher then her meant it to be.**

"**Will," Warren said as he came in and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let Aunt Oceania get the other heroes help. We will get your parents back."**

"**Now both of you boys scoot off to bed," Oceania ordered, as she picked up the phone. "I'll call the school in the morning, none of you are going till we figure out what is going on."**

"**Did Addy and Taijina go to be?" Will asked as they returned to the living room, were an air mattress was set up for Will.**

"**Addy left a few minutes ago," Warren replied, laying down on the couch. "Tai went to bed right after the news ended. Hopefully she is still in her room."**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Taijina walked down the long hall, Jaguar was right behind her. The place was an A typical villain hide out. Abandon warehouse on an abadon wharf. Why superheroes never went here first after a jail break always confused Taijina. They finally came to a dead end and the false brick wall slid open to reveal a secret room in the sub basement of the warehouse, the hideout of the cat pack, and the recently escaped Baron Battle and Dizzmo.**

"**Lets go," he said pushing her forward, and closing the door behind them. **

**This would be the first time she had seen her father since she was a little girl. She couldn't help but to be nervous, and Jaguar was not helping with the situation. They walked passed the tables full of money, scattered jewels, jewelry, tools they would use to appraise and take apart the jewelry with, and other random things the gang owned. They entered another room, were tons of computer and lab equipment was kept, and there was PanThorn typing away at a computer with Dizzmo leaning over him.**

"**I've brought her," Jaguar said as he closed the door. **

**A man in a white lab coat stood and turned to him, he had messy black hair, dark green eyes, and his skin was pale like he never saw the sun. he approached Taijina, and she did her best not to step back from the six foot figure approached her. He was thin as a rail from obvious malnourishment, the horrors of prison forever etched into his eyes.**

"**Hello father," Taijina greeted him as he hugged her. Her voice seemed far and distant, her arms hugged him back even though she never remember moving them. Was this the man from her childhood? Was this really her father?**

"**I had to be sure you were really alive before I help them you understand," he informed her, as he stepped back from her. She notice both PanThorn and Jaguar had made themselves scarce. "I also need your help, we are trying to find Baron's son Warren, but his mother seem to have disappeared and we don't know where he is staying."**

"**I know he goes to my school," she replied, still stunned to be talking to her father, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him about Warren. "But I'm not sure where he is living, but I can find out."**

"**That's my girl," he replied, giving her a smile. "You better go before your current guardians find you missing."**

**Dizzmo watched her leave, and waited till he knew she would be half way to the streets before calling to PanThorn.**

"**She failed," he sighed, after his daughter refused to give up Warren's location. "I want her closely watched. Either her being in that high school, or that pesky sister of her mothers may have gotten to her. She will not become a hero, understood?"**

"**You should leave being Lady Tiger to me," said a female voice as she strolled into the room. She was dressed in a plane tight black leather jump suit. "I'm far better at it then her anyway."**

"**Doubs," PanThorn growled from the shadows were he stood. "You were only Lady Tiger once, because we couldn't get her out of the house. You will learn your place."**

"**Yes, but what if I wasn't there to help take down Jetstream and The Commander," she huffed. "After what she said tonight, do you think she would really of helped that night. She may have no problem robbing a jewelry store, but what if it is just a teenager game, and she flips sides half way through,"**

"**Hold your tongue or I will cut it out," Jaguar growled coming back into the room. "She will never betray us. She is pack."**

* * *

**Taijina sat there staring at her cereal, her secret meeting still running through her head. With the Peaces distracted by Jetstream and Commander's kidnapping it was easy for her to sneak in and out of the house to see her father. She had no choice this time, she couldn't have made noise like she did last time to get caught. Jaguar had told her that Dizzmo would kill him if he returned empty handed, and she knew it wasn't an empty threat. How many times had her father killed someone?**

"**You sure are quiet today," Addy remarked, snapping Taijina out of her trance. "Anything particular on your mind?" "Just questioning my morals," Taijina replied, as she stood and walked upstairs to her room. **

**Sitting on her bed, she plucked her cell phone off the end table. She must be crazy to try and talk to her, but no one else could help her. Flipping the phone open she scrawled down to the number, and was about to hit dial, when a rock hit her window. Throwing down the phone, she went to look out her window and saw nothing. **

"**They are watching me," she hissed threw her teeth, finally getting it. "I failed his test."**


End file.
